


Flirt under Fire

by drakhus67820



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Kidnapping, Blood and Violence, Brutality, F/M, Fights, Love, Swordfighting, direwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakhus67820/pseuds/drakhus67820
Summary: The Golden Compagny try to kill Jon and kidnap Daenerys....they are a hell to payPrompt ask by the lovely through-my-shadow/turningoverwill <3





	Flirt under Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turningoverwill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningoverwill/gifts).



« - Really my queen? Now ? » Jon groaned as he dodged the soldier’s blade from the golden company, which barely missed the disembowel.

« - Is there a better time? » Daenerys questioned, taking the opportunity to plant the dagger in the side of the soldiers. The mercenary collapsed in a painful scream, Ghost hastened to finish the job by throwing himself on his throat.

Around them five other mercenaries were blocking their exit, their weapons came out and their eyes promising them a thousand suffering.

“Kill the bastard and bring the bitch back to King Aegon,” their leaders ordered.

« -You dare ! » Jon growled, still protective of Daenerys. The feeling was useless of course, the mother of the dragons being perfectly capable of defending herself. But it was still nice. In response the attackers encircled them, three went immediately to Jon, while the remaining two advanced towards them their weapon lowered. A gross erreur.

               For such a tall creature, Ghost was the discretion made flesh. Daenerys doubted that the man could hear the slightest sound when Ghost’s huge jaw took his head and bit down to the snatch, splashing blood at his companion, who watched in amazement as the Tellwolf threw himself at him.

« - Darling, catch! » Jon shouted while pushing a golden soldier towards her. Without hesitation Daenerys grabbed the man by the shoulders and guided him in his fall, his dagger sinking several times into the less protected area under the armpits.

« Your gifts leave something to be desired, I think, my love » teased Daenerys.

« - I would find ways to get forgiven, returned Jon a playful gleam in his eyes. I suppose a Lord’s Kiss will suffice? » He asked him while he was piercing another of their attackers.

“Rather a King’s Kiss,” Daenerys replied with a teasing smile.

« - Die Bast …. »

The insult was lost while the last man died, killing at the same time by the king and the queen.

«-Are you OK ? » Jon asked while inspecting his wife for any injuries. 

« - Yes, do not you like », reassured Daenerys approaching her husband to embrase him.


End file.
